Kallen Kozuki
Kallen is half Britannian-Japanese girl. She is legally known by the name of Stadtfeld, and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden surname. Background Kallen Stadtfeld is half-Britannian, half-Japanese, but believes herself to be a Japanese person at heart and prefers to be known by her mother's maiden name, Kouzuki. Her father is Britannian and her mother is an Eleven; her father comes from a prestigious Britannian family, which Kallen benefits from. She attends the Ashford Academy, where she later becomes a member of its student council and is one of its most outstanding students. Her brother, Naoto Kouzuki was a former leader of her resistance cell before his death. Both Kallen's stepmother, a Britannian, and biological mother live with her in the same house, but her biological mother is employed as a maid and is often mistreated by both her stepmother and Kallen herself. After her biological mother is arrested for using Refrain (a drug which lets people think they're reliving the past), Kallen changes her views and decides to fight against the Britannian Empire not only for her brother, but to fulfill her new wish for a world in which she can live happily with her biological mother. Kallen leads a double life as a normal Britannian student and as a member of a guerrilla resistance group against Britannia, which is later reformed into the Order of the Black Knights by Lelouch. In school, she portrays herself as a weak-bodied high school student who obeys all of the formalities, and goes by her Britannian name of Stadtfeld. However, her personality changes in to a very strong-willed and forceful one when she acts as a resistance fighter. Abilities and Powers Kallen is a highly-skilled Knightmare Frame pilot, rivaling the abilities of even the Knights of the Round. She is acknowledged as the best pilot of the Black Knights by enemies and allies alike. Her codename, "Q-1," is the Queen's starting spot in descriptive chess notation. In Lelouch's assessment of the core members of the Black Knights, her "Combat Ability" score is 100 out of 100, matching that of Todouh; she also has the highest possible "Loyalty" score of 100. Even when piloting outdated Knightmare Frames such as the Glasgow, Kallen proves to be a dangerous opponent easily defeating numerous Sutherlands, despite the Sutherland being a more advanced Knightmare. With the radiation arm of her Guren Mk-II, Kallen can take down almost any Knightmare Frame in a single attack should they allow her to make physical contact, and later models also have numerous secondary attack modes for mid- and long-range combat. Her Knightmare Frame is also incredibly fast, allowing her to fight on the same level as some of the most advanced Knightmare Frames in the series. Outside of a Knightmare, Kallen displays superior fighting abilities. She is nimble enough to swat a bee with a single swipe (and cut it in half), and on two occasions she defeats numerous armed men with little trouble. She is also apparently intelligent, since her grades in school are top of the class despite frequent absences. Arrival in Traverse Town Since her arrival in Traverse Town Kallen aided in taking over the Inn and moved out of the room that had been given her Kyoko to join up and live in the owner apartment with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rolo. (With frequent annoying visits by Gino and Suzaku.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kallen_Stadtfeld#cite_note-rating-6 Category:Residents